A Special Gift
by Kingdom Dreams
Summary: Here is someting for the Holidays. It's a Special Christmas that Dory and Marlin will never forget. This is my short story. I hope you enjoy!


**Author's note:** Hey everyone I'm so so sorry that didn't write anything. My computer broke down and I had to get a new one. So anyway I always wanted to make a Christmas story of Finding Nemo before I finish my other stories. And I always wanted to make a Marlin/Dory story.

I don't own finding nemo

This is my first love story  so enjoy!!

A special Gift 

It was a very cold day in the Great Barrier Reef but it was also a very special day. It was Christmas and all the fish are at home with their families. There one family that was having a fun party to celebrate Christmas.

"Come on dad, let's open the presents." Said Nemo happily.

"All right son". Said Marlin.

Nemo, the tank gang, and Dory were opening presents and having the best time ever. Marlin was happy to see everyone can come to the party. The party was outside the anemone because everyone may get sting if they were in the anemone. Nemo was opening his present and he got a pearl. Pearls are balls that all kids love to play with.

"Wow! Thanks dad!" he said. The tank gang got Nemo a colorful rock that glows in different colors in the sun.

"Thanks Gill, I can't wait to see it glow tomorrow" said Nemo.

Then someone tap Marlin's shoulder, he turned around to see Dory smiling at him and he smiled back.

"Hey Marlin I wanna show you something" said Dory and she took his fin and they went behind the anemone so no one would see.

"Okay Dory what do you want to show me?" said Marlin.

Dory picked up a small shell that had brown spots all over it and she put it in Marlin's fins. "When I was little, my mother told me that the shell is a sign for friendship and we will always be best friends forever." She said. Marlin looked at the shell and then smiled at Dory. He knows that Dory had been alone for a long time, but when they met she hasn't been lonely at all. They been very close friends and they were always there for each other.

"Thanks Dory, this is a nice gift". He said. She giggled and just smiling at him and then ask him about her present. "So….what did you get for me?" asked Dory who was all excited. "Well, close your eyes and I'll be right back"

Dory close her eyes as Marlin went into the anemone. When he came out he told Dory that she can open her eyes now. When she did she saw a beautiful flower in front of her. The flower was green mixed with yellow and it had a wonder smell. She took the flower and she was still looking at it.

"I… thought you…may…like flowers" Marlin said in a shy way.

Dory looked at Marlin and she rushes to him and give him a big hug. She really happy of her gift, so happy that she was laughing. Marlin didn't expect the hug but he hugged her back. After the hug they just looked at each other, they thinking they been looking at each other for a long time until Dory broke the silence.

"Thanks for the flower, it really pretty." Said Dory. Before Marlin could say your welcome to her, Dory went close to him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. At that moment Marlin blush as the kiss continue, he also realizes that he had never been kissed by a another woman for a very long time. He guesses that after his wife Coral died he never been with or hang out with a another woman. But Dory was different; she sometimes shows her motions to him in a innocent way and he gets nervous or blushes in front of her.

After the kiss Dory smiled at Marlin and she going back to the party but then she heard his voice. "Wait" said Marlin. She turned around and saw him that he was close to her and then he gave her a small kiss on the her cheek. She blush as well, when it end they smiled warmly.

"Merry Christmas, Marlin" Dory finally said.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Dory" Marlin said.

They went back to the party to join the gang and as the party goes on, the beautiful night of Christmas, it starts to snow.

THE END

Please review and comment of my story or tips for my writing skills.

Happy Holidays to everyone!!


End file.
